Taion
by Lilja Rainheart
Summary: Nothing is ever planned. They just find each other. Each time, they just seem to gravitate towards each other without even meaning to. Both of them vowing that each time will be the last time. But they cannot stop. Each time. Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha.


Title: 体温 (Taion)

Genre: angst, romance, smut

Rating: M

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha

Warnings : This is rated M for a reason, M/M sex, inucest. Don't like, don't read.

A/N: I wanted to write angsty smut and this was the result. It turned out not so much angsty but a little bittersweet. The title comes from a song by the GazettE, it doesn't have anything to do with the song, but I thought the title fit. Taion means body temperature.

A/N 2: Because people keep asking. I'm sorry, but this is a oneshot. That's why it says The End at the bottom. I won't rule out that I might write a sequel one day... but I'm not promising anything.

* * *

><p>An abandoned little house in a forest, miles away from the nearest village. Two figures in the bedroom. Writhing beneath the sheets. Gasps and moans filling the quiet night air. This is how it works every time.<p>

Nothing is ever planned. They just find each other. Each time, they just seem to gravitate towards each other without even meaning to. Both of them vowing that each time will be the last time. But they cannot stop. Each time.

"This won't happen again." "I know." Words that will be forgotten. Or ignored?

There is more than one reason why what they're doing is wrong. For one, they're brothers. It's just… weird. But only if you actually think about it. Both of them never think much when they're together. They're too caught up in each other.

The thinking starts afterwards. The next day, when they part ways again. With no goodbyes. Talking seems to be overrated. But thinking… they think a lot. Wondering why they're doing this… wondering what the other thinks about all this. Not coming up with any answers whatsoever.

Their relationship has always been clearly defined. They hated each other, they have tried to kill each other at various occasions. How did they go from that to this unusual affair?

But all those thoughts don't matter when they're together. They need each other, in a bizarre way they do and that's why they keep coming back.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Two brothers who couldn't be more different from each other. And yet they are so alike in some ways…

Now is not the moment to think anymore, clothes have long been discarded. They're lying on the floor, scattered carelessly over the floor along with their swords. The swords both of them are usually so protective of… it doesn't matter now. What matters is only between them.

Inuyasha presses Sesshoumaru down onto the bed, kissing him hard, before he moves on. Trailing kisses over the skin of his pale neck, his chest… Teasing by lightly biting and then licking. Sesshoumaru tastes like power. It's the same as his scent. Powerful youki, lemongrass, thunderstorms and something else that makes it entirely Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru decides he has had enough of Inuyasha's teasing and has his younger half-brother pinned beneath him on the bed in a matter of seconds, straddling his hips, as he presses suckling kisses onto his throat. Sucking just so that it won't leave any marks, one of their rules. There will be no marks for anyone to see, no indication of what they are doing.

Inuyasha arches up into the touch, now feather light kisses only serving to tease him. He grows impatient and growls lightly, hips bucking up, their arousals touching each other. Sesshoumaru might be a little more patient than Inuyasha but his body seems to think differently on the matter as he instinctively mirrors the movement.

Two pairs of lips meet in a crushing kiss, all tongues and fangs, open-mouthed, messy, passionate. Inuyasha's hand sneaks in between their bodies, wrapping itself around Sesshoumaru's length and starting to stroke. Sesshoumaru's answering moan is lost in their kiss, swallowed by Inuyasha's mouth.

They break apart for the sake of breathing. Eyes almost the same shade of amber meet each other as they pull back slightly. Inuyasha never ceases to be amazed by the look in his brother's eyes during those moments. Gone is the cold gaze in these eyes, replaced by a molten gold, like a burning fire in the darkness of the night.

Inuyasha decides that this is how he likes Sesshoumaru best. Without the rigid composure, without the mask on his face that never betrays his feelings. He likes this side of the daiyoukai a hell of a lot better, with his usually perfect hair in disarray, eyes heavy-lidded with desire, lips slightly parted and kiss-swollen, cheeks flushed ever so slightly… And what Inuyasha likes even better: All of that is his doing.

When Inuyasha thinks about it, it seems like he has ever been the only one to get a reaction out of his brother. He has always been the only person who could make his façade crumble. They used to fight against each other and the adrenaline set free during those fights has always been incredible. But to be honest, this right now is so much better than any fight could ever be.

Inuyasha suddenly halts his ministrations, making Sesshoumaru quietly whine in frustration. Inuyasha wants to laugh because that sound is _so_ unlike Sesshoumaru… but the fact that he's still pinned beneath his older brother and at his mercy stops him from doing so. Although he doubts that Sesshoumaru would really harm him. But to anger him when he actually wants something from him doesn't sound like a good plan.

"You seem to be forgetting something…" Inuyasha whispers, bucking up and drawing his brother's attention to his own arousal again.

Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow, moving up and whispering into Inuyasha's ear: "I am not forgetting anything… stop thinking for me." His lips brush against Inuyasha's ear as he speaks before he lightly nibbles on the furry triangle, tugging at it warningly.

Inuyasha's eyes fall closed as a shiver runs down his spine. Damn it, his ears are sensitive and Sesshoumaru knows it. He also knows how to use this to his advantage.

Inuyasha reaches up and pulls Sesshoumaru down for another kiss. They're not just kissing, they're ravaging each other's mouth. Sesshoumaru leaves his position, but only to nudge Inuyasha's legs apart and settle down in between them.

Inuyasha wraps his legs around Sesshoumaru, pulling him in even closer. "Fuck me already," he says breathlessly and he hates how needy his voice sounds but even if he hadn't said it out loud, all of his actions would have said exactly the same.

"And for once I agree with you," Sesshoumaru replies, his deep voice sounds husky and Inuyasha feels himself getting even harder just from listening to _that_ answer in _that_ voice.

Sesshoumaru reaches for the jar of lubrication, obviously wanting to prepare the hanyou, but Inuyasha snatches it from his hands. Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow questioningly but doesn't say anything. Lips parting in a silent moan and eyes falling shut as Inuyasha lubes him up, he only vaguely registers his brother's voice. "I said 'Fuck me' and I meant what I said."

The moments to come are a frenzy of lust. Sesshoumaru thrusts into Inuyasha, hits that spot inside of him with every thrust, making him almost scream in pleasure. Time has lost its meaning and they cannot tell whether only one minute passes by or rather one hour. They're both seeking for their release and yet do not want it to end. At some point, Sesshoumaru starts stroking Inuyasha's arousal, in time to his thrusts.

Inuyasha doesn't want it to end but he can feel himself getting closer to his orgasm, his stomach coiling with the release drawing near and as much as he wants to hold back, he can't anymore. Sesshoumaru's next thrust sends him over the edge, his come squirting over their stomachs and Sesshoumaru's hand.

Sesshoumaru only lasts a few moments longer, muffling his moan against the skin of Inuyasha's shoulder, biting down hard as tremors wrack through his body before he collapses half next to, half on top of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha attempts to push Sesshoumaru off him, but his attempt is only half-hearted and so his shove just leaves them in an awkward embrace. Inuyasha is too tired to mind, though, and Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to object either. In a weird way, this even feels okay. Inuyasha cannot explain why it does… he certainly never thought having sex with his half-brother was what he wanted.

But his life has thoroughly changed since Naraku has been defeated and Kagome gone back to her own time. Inuyasha wonders if he'd have sex with her if she was still here… 'She'd probably sit me into the next century for even suggesting it…' he thinks. But he cannot compare Sesshoumaru with Kagome. Totally not. The fact aside that one is male and the other female, the nature of the relationship is an entirely different one…

He was in love with Kagome and Sesshoumaru… that's just… he doesn't know what it is. They fuck and that's it. And he doesn't even know how that came to happen. He would really like to know what Sesshoumaru thinks about it, but there's no way he will ask. Sesshoumaru would probably revert to old habits and try to kill him instantly.

Inuyasha stops his train of thought as he feels something wet and warm on his skin. Sesshoumaru's tongue, his brain registers, and he remembers that he bit his shoulder earlier and only now does he realise that it hurts. Not too much… but just like a bite from someone who has sharp fangs hurts. The licking feels good, though…

"Sorry for that," Sesshoumaru whispers. "Huh?" is Inuyasha's eloquent reply, did Sesshoumaru just _apologize_ to him?

Sesshoumaru lies down next to Inuyasha on his side, facing him. "I didn't mean to bite you… I was… preoccupied," he explains, "I do remember our rule."

Inuyasha shrugs. "Never mind… it's not like anyone apart from you sees me without clothes anyway." He wonders briefly why he said that, it's none of his brother's business. But well, it _is_ the truth.

"I know," Sesshoumaru says, surprising Inuyasha again, "And that's good. I don't like sharing." That statement has Inuyasha staring at him. "What?" "I don't smell anyone else's scent on you, so I assumed I was the only one you…" he pauses for a second, obviously searching for the right expression, "… are intimate with."

That isn't the part that Inuyasha has referred to and Sesshoumaru probably knows it. But Inuyasha also knows that this statement is probably the only explanation concerning their relationship he will get and so he doesn't question further.

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes and Inuyasha doesn't know why he does it, but he reaches out to him, cupping his cheek and trailing his thumb lightly over his brother's markings. Sesshoumaru is watching Inuyasha now, the look in his eyes doesn't tell him to stop though. He's just watching as Inuyasha curiously studies the magenta stripes.

"You always get the cool stuff and I get nothing…" Inuyasha says absentmindedly. "You have markings, too, you know," Sesshoumaru says calmly. Inuyasha looks at him surprised. "When your youkai blood takes over, you have them, too."

Inuyasha's hand falls down onto the bed as he thinks about that. It makes sense that he has more youkai features then… but he has never seen it himself, obviously. "Do they look like yours?" he asks.

Sesshoumaru shakes his head lightly. "No. It's only one on each side," he explains and traces the skin on Inuyasha's cheeks with his index finger, "Here… and here. They also look rougher than mine, jagged. And they're purple. In fact they look very much like our chichi-ue's, except for the colour."

Inuyasha wonders why no one ever told him that. Something that makes him similar to his father, he would have wanted to know. But then he realises that apart from Sesshoumaru, no one would know. Inuyasha doesn't want to delve deeper into the subject, it's still somewhat of a sore topic between them… their father. He's surprised that Sesshoumaru has even supplied him with this much information.

And suddenly Sesshoumaru is so close to him, his face at the crook of his neck, nuzzling the skin there. It's a gesture that can only be described as affectionate. Inuyasha is confused but not intent on letting Sesshoumaru know that.

"Aren't you going to leave?" he asks instead because that's usually how it goes, Sesshoumaru always leaves first, he doesn't linger. "If I wanted to, I would be gone already."

And that's that.

Two brothers. So different and yet so alike. In the end, all they have is each other, even if they won't admit it. But something has changed, both of them feel it but neither of them wants to acknowledge it. Why? They do not know… They just keep coming back. Addiction. Whether it will ruin or save them, only time can tell.

**THE END.**


End file.
